Two Firebender
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika kedua pengendali api saling bertemu? Pertemuan antara pemakan buah iblis Mera-mera, Ace dan pengguna kuasa Api, Boboiboy Api. kesamaan kekuatan menjadikan mereka sahabat, berlatih bersama dan berjuang bersama... (Summary masih ancur T.T ) Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New World, New Friends

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , One Piece © Eichiro Oda sensei this story is real from my mind

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typos anywhere, Gaje , Alur berantakan, rate saat ini aku kasih K+ dan bisa berubah kapan saja, de el el.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading… **Don't Like don't Read this Fanfiction**

Di sebuah laut di kawasan East Blue terlihat sebuah kapal bajak laut dengan bendera bergambar sebuah tengkorak mengenakan sebuah topi jerami yang tengah dikepung oleh kapal Angkatan Laut.

"Mugiwara lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang!" perintah seorang Laksamana Angkatan Laut yang memimpin pasukan itu.

"Luffy bagaimana ini?" kata seorang navigator kapal bajak laut itu –Nami-.

"Tenang saja Nami, kita pasti bisa melawan mereka. Lagi pula ada Ace disini." Kata Luffy, sang kapten kapal sambil menunjukan senyuman andalannya. Disampingnya ada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebuah tato dipunggung yang merupakan lambing sebuah kelompok bajak laut , Shirohige .Dilengan kanannya terdapat tulisan 'ASCE' dengan tanda silang dihuruf S. Semua anggota bajak laut topi jerami tengah bersiap siaga menyerang para anggota angkatan laut.

"Hehe Luffy kau siap?" Tanya pemuda yang merupakan kakak Luffy –Ace-.

"Hn." Jawab Luffy singkat sambil tersenyum.

Namun tanpa diduga seorang anggota Shicibukai yaiu Bartholomew Kuma muncul tepat dibelakang Luffy dan Ace. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah bantalan berbentuk seperti tapak hewan.

"Nani!" Ucap mereka berdua Luffy dan Ace yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata

"LUFFY!" semua anggota kelompok bajak laut topi jerami terkejut akan hal itu. Kini mereka terpaksa menghadapi angkatan laut tanpa sang kapten.

Sementara itu disebuah pantai yang terletak di barat Pulau Rintis, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun yang mengenakan topi dinosaurus dan jaket hoodie kesukaannya tengah duduk disebuah batu karang yang ada dipantai itu. Pemuda itu, Boboiboy salah satu anggota kelompok super hero di Pulau Rintis tengah merenung sambil memandang luasnya samudra didepannya.

"Haaahhh" untuk kesekian kalinya Boboiboy menghela nafas. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mengendalikan kuasa apinya yang hingga kini masih belum sepenuhnya dapat ia kendalikan. Walau sejak sekolah dasar ia sudah berlatih dengan papap zola tapi tetap saja Api masih sulit dikontrol. Berbeda dengan Air yang hanya memerlukan waktu seminggu untuk mengendalikannya.

"Haaah" Boboiboy menghela nafas lagi. Ditengah lamunannya Boboiboy dikejutkan dengan kemunculan dua pemuda yang jatuh dari langit.

"WAAAA, GAWAAATTT LAUUTTT!" kata kedua pemuda itu sebelum tercebur kedalam laut.

'BYUR'

'BLEB BLEB'

'….'

Terjadi keheningan tidak tampak tanda-tanda kedua pemuda itu akan mengapung. Boboiboy hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan tatapan bengong.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"WAAAA ADA YANG TENGGELAM" jeritnya panic setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini!" katanya. Lalu teringat kalau ia punya kuasa.

"Oh iya pakai kuasa. Boboiboy kuasa lima." Jeritnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian muncul lima Boboiboy dengan jaket, topi dan iris mata berbeda-beda.

"Air pakai kusa kamu buat menyelamatkan mereka berdua." Kata Boboiboy dengan iris mata emas, Gempa.

Boboiboy Air mengangguk lalu ia berkonsentarsi dan beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil mengeluarkan dua pemuda asing itu dari dalam laut.

"Kalau Air sendiri bisa menyelamatkan mereka kenapa harus berpecah lima?" Tanya Boboioby dengan iris merah, Halilintar.

"Eh, iya ya." Kata Boboiboy yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru langit dan mengendarai hoverboard, Boboiboy Taufan.

"Ah sudah lah, sudah terlanjur. " Kata Boboiboy berirish jingga, Api.

"Gempa mereka sepertinya gak bernafas." Kata Air setelah memeriksa detak jantung dua pemuda itu.

"Eh, coba tekan dadanya" kata Gempa yang kemudian melepas sarung tangan batunya, lalu ia menekan dada salah satu pemuda yang mengenakan topi jerami. Ia dibantu Air berusaha mengeluarkan air yang mungkin tertelan pemuda itu. " Hei kalian daripada Cuma liat lebih baik kalian urus yang seorang lagi. " lanjutnya kepada pecahannya yang lain.

"Eh i-iya." Kata Halilintar, Taufan dan Api.

Setelah berusaha selama kurang lebih 20 menit kedua pemuda yang tenggelam itu sadar dan memuntahkan cukup banyak air laut.

"Uhuk-uhuk. "

"Ah untung mereka masih hidup." Kata Taufan mengelap keringat didahinya.

"Ugh dingin." Kata pemuda yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari pemuda yang memakai topi jerami.

"Oh iya kalian pasti kedinginan. Hali kamu bawa pria ini pakai gerakan kilat ke rumah, Taufan kamu bawa yang pakai topi pakai hoverboardmu." Kata Gempa. Lalu mereka segera pergi kerumah.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah tok aba, Gempa segera mencarikan baju yang kira-kira muat untuk kedua pemuda itu. Sementara Api merebus air hangat untuk merendam kaki mereka agar membuat mereka sedikit hangat.

"Ini minumlah. " kata Air memberikan dua cangkir special hot chocolate.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata dua pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Hm, oishi." Kata pemuda yang pakai topi jerami.

"Ini ganti baju kalian." Kata Gempa memberikan dua stel baju yang langsung dipakai kedua pemuda itu (tentu saja pakainya di kamar mandi, bukan di depan Boboiboy langsung)

Lalu setelah melakukan itu semua kelima Boboiboy kembalu bersatu menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa.

"Wooow bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya pemuda dengan topi jerami.

"Oh i-itu karena jam kuasa." Kata Boboiboy gugup. Ia lupa kalau kedua orang didepannya bukan penduduk Pulau Rintis yang pasti sudah tau tentang kuasanya itu.

"Kuasa? Jadi kau juga pengguna buah iblis?" Tanya pemuda satunya.

"Buah iblis?" Tanya Boboiboy balik. Ia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang didepannya itu.

"Oh iya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Ace dan ini adik ku Luffy." Kata pemuda yang lebih dewasa memperkenalkan diri.

"Yoroshiku." Kata pemuda yang bernama Luffy.

"Oh aku Boboiboy salam kenal. Kalian dari mana? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa tiba-tiba muncul dari langit dan jatuh ke laut?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"kami dari East Blue." Kata Ace melanjutkan meminum hot chocolatenya.

"Dan tadi kami sedang dikepung angkatan laut terus Batholomew sialan itu muncul dan-" jelas Luffy. Lalu kata-katanya terhenti. "Ace gawat kta harus segera mencari teman-temanku." Kata Luffy panic.

"Tapi kita tak tau keberadaan mereka Luffy, lagi pula kita harus menunggu Log Pose nya mencatat medan magnet tempat ini." Kata Ace berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Boboiboy menjadi semakin bingung. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti pembicaraan dua orang didepannya itu.

"Maaf, bisa kalian jelaskan siapa sebenarnya kalian ini." Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kami bajak laut." Jawab Ace dan Luffy bersamaan.

"EEHHH?!" jerit Boboiboy.

-000-

Kedelapan anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami tangah berunding di ruang makan di dalam Sunny Go.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ussop kepada anggota yang lain. Mereka baru saja memenangkan pertarungan melawan Angkatan Laut. Mereka bersyukur bahwa Kuma tak ikut menyerang. Bartholomew Kuma menghilang setelah menyerang Luffy dan Ace. Sebenarnya mereka juga bingung apa maksud kemunculan anggota Shicibukai yang seperti beruang itu.

"Kita harus mencari Luffy dan Ace." Kata Nami memecah keheningan.

"Tapi dimana?" Tanya Ussop. Keheningan terjadi lagi. Semua anggota disana berfikir keras bagaimana cara menemukan kapten mereka dan kakaknya.

"Tunggu dulu." Kata Franky.

"Ada apa Franky?" Tanya Chopper si rusa kutub melihat reaksi si cyborg.

"Aku memasang alat pelacak di gelang yang kita gunakan." Kata Franky sambil menunjuk gelang yang ada ditangannya. Gelang itu mereka gunakan sebagai tanda anggota kelompok mereka.

"Usaha bagus Franky, dengan ini kita bisa melacak keberadaan kapten kita yang bodoh itu." Kata Nami. "Teman-teman ayo kita berangkat menjemput kapten kita." Teriaknya.

"Yosh!" jawab anggota yang lain.

~~~ToBeContinue~~~~

 **Haaaaiiii Famel kembali pada kangen ya sama Famel /re: nggak tuh '-' / ... ini fanfic Xover pertama ku... entah kenapa pas lagi gamba Ace dari One piece jadi kepikiran gimana jadinya kalau Ace ketemu sama Boboiboy Api... dan jeng jeng terciptalah fanfic gaje bin absurd ini...buat fanfic yang satunya itu urusannya Mizu**

 **Mizu : -,-" iya deh iya... fanfic yang satunya bakal aku urusin kok**

 **Hahaha begitulah jadi Famel dan Mizu bagi-bagi tugas... /re : gak ada yang nanya.**

 **nah seperti biasa Famel selalu minta kritik saran dari kalian semua... dan akhir kata Review please *puppy eye no jutsu***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sparing

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , One Piece © Eichiro Oda sensei this story is real from my mind

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typos anywhere, Gaje , Alur berantakan, rate saat ini aku kasih K+ dan bisa berubah kapan saja, de el el.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading… **Don't Like don't Read this Fanfiction**

"BAJAK LAUT?!" Boboiboy merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.' Bajak Laut yang benar saja. Emang dijaman sekarang bajak laut masih ada?' batinnya.

"Iya, kami bajak laut." Kata luffy sanbil menunjukan seringaian khas miliknya.

"dan kami ini pemakan buah iblis. Maka nya tadi saat jatuh ke laut kami tidak bisa mengapung kembali karena laut akan menahan kami para pemakan buah iblis sehingga kalau kami sampai masuk ke dalam laut, tenaga kami akan hilang dan laut tak akan membiarkan pemakan buah iblis muncul ke permukaan." Jelas Ace.

Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti . ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya . ' sepertinya aku mulai gila' batinnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Buah iblis itu apa?" Tanya Boboiboy walau bingung tapi dia juga masih penasaran dengan kedua tamu yang tak sengaja ia pungut (?) itu.

"Buah iblis adalah buah mistis yang bisa memberikan penggunanya semacam kemampuan khusus tergantung dari jenis buah tersebut." kata Ace " Setiap orang yang memakan buah iblis akan memiliki kekuatan yang terkandung dalam buah itu, seperti luffy. Dia memakan buah Gomu-Gomu akibatnya tubuhnya lentur seperti karet." Lanjutnya sambil menarik pipi adiknya itu. Dan benar saja pipi Luffy melar sangat lebar. Benar-benar seperti karet. Boboiboy tertegun melihat hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Ace?" Tanya Boboiboy kepada Ace.

"Kalau aku karena memakan buah iblis Mera Mera jadi aku bisa mengeluarkan api dari tubuhku." Kata Ace sambil menunjukan kemampuannya. Sebuah bola api berukuran kecil tiba-tiba muncul dari telapak tangannya.

Boboiboy yang melihat itu terkejut sekaligus senang.

"AH ITU DIA. " jeritnya sambil menunjuk Ace.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Ace bingung.

"Ace mau kah kau jadi guru untuk melatih kuasa api ku? " Kata Boboiboy sambil mengeluarkan tatapan memelas yang ia pelajari secara otodidak dari Yaya.

"Heee, jadi kau juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan api?" Tanya Luffy dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu, bahkan tak hanya api, tetapi aku juga bisa menggunakan kuasa petir, angin, tanah dan air." Jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Waaahhh sukoi, ayo perlihatkan." Kata Luffy senang. Ace yang melihat tingkah adiknyaitu hanya bisa sweatdrop. 'Dia masih tidak berubah' batinnya.

"Boleh tapi jangan disini, ditaman saja." Kata Boboiboy lalu ia pergi keluar rumah diikuti Luufy dan Ace. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumah.

Setelah sampai ditaman ia melihat ke-empat teman super heronya sedang erkumpul dikedai tok aba.

"Hai Boboiboy." Sapa mereka.

"Hai." Balas Boboiboy.

"Siapa dua orang dibelakangmu itu Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang.

"Oh mereka Luffy dan Ace" kata Boboiboy sambil menunjuk orang yang punya nama.

"Hai, yoroshiku." Kata Luffy

"Hai maaf mengganggu." Kata Ace sambil menunduk. Ia juga mendorong badan Luffy agar ikut menunduk.

"Hai, aku Yaya, yang ini Ying, itu Fang dan ini Gopal." Kata Yaya yang juga menganlkan temannya satu persatu.

"hai, aku Gopal kawan baik kau." Kata Gopal sambil menjabat tangan Luffy. Keempat temannya langsung melirik Gopal.

"Apa?" Tanya Gopal.

"Haaahh kebiasaan." Kata Fang.

"hahaha kau sangat lucu." Kata Luffy sambil tertawa. "Oh iya kepala dinosaurus, bukan kah kau mau menunjukan kekuatanmu?" lanjutnya.

"PFFT kepala dinosaurus? Pfffttttt" Fang berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar panggilan Luffy untuk Boboiboy.

"Ah maaf adik ku itu memang tak pandai mengingat nama orang. Maaf ya. " kata Ace langsung menundukkan kepalanya tanda minta maaf. Lalu ia memukul kepala Luffy keras. Karena Ace memukul terlalu keras, sampai kepala Luffy terpental ke bawah dan hampir berbenturan dengan kepala Gopal.

Semua orang (kecuali Boboiboy dan Ace ) dan 1 robot yang ada disana terkejut melihat hal itu.

"HWAAA HANTUUUUU" jerit Gopal dan Fang bersamaan. Tunggu dulu Fang? Iya Fang juga ikut menjerit karena terlalu terkejut melihat hal itu. Tak berapa lama kepala Luffy sudah kembali keposisinya semula.

" Eh tenang-tenang itu memang kemampuannya. " kata Ace.

"Hee, dia juga punya kuasa?" Tanya Ochobot yang baru sadar dari pingsannya (?).

"Iya tapi dia dapat kuasa bukan dari jam kuasa tapi dari buah iblis." Jelas Boboiboy. " Oh iya yang punya kuasa tak hanya aku tapi mereka juga punya kuasa." Kata boboiboy sambil menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Yaya bisa memanipulasi gravity, Ying Manipulasi waktu, Gopal manipulasi molekul dan Fang pengendali bayang." Lanjut Boboiboy.

"Dan aku bisa mengubah apapun menjadi makanan." Kata Gopal.

"Waaahhh bisa kau ubah ranting ini jadi daging panggang? Aku sangat lapar " kata Luffy sambil memberika sebuah ranting yang cukup besar yang entah ia dapat dari mana kepada Gopal.

"Tidak masalah, tukaran Daging Panggang." Dalam seketika Ranting itu berubah menjadi daging panggang yang sangat besar dan lezat.

"Waaaahhh." Kata Luffy lalu memakan daging panggang tersebut. "Hmmm enak sekali." Lanjutnya.

Semua orang disana dan satu robot tertawa melihat kelakuan Luffy dan Gopal yang sepertinya sangat cocok.

"Nah teman-teman aku mau pergi dulu dengan Ace, tok Aba Boboiboy pamit sebentar ya." Kata Boboiboy kepada Atok nya.

"Pergi mana?" Tanya Tok Aba.

"Cuma di situ saja." Kata Boboiboy sambil menunjuk sebuah tanah lapang dekat kedai atoknya. " Ayo Ace."

"Hn." Kata Ace mengikuti anak didepannya.

"kenapa harus disini?" Tanya Ace melihat tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Karena aku tak mau menyebabkan banyak kerusakan akibat ulah Api." Jawab Boboiboy yang hanya ditanggapi 'Oh' oleh Ace.

"Nah, Boboiboy Kuasa Lima." Tak berapa lama muncul lima pemuda yang memiliki wajah sama dengan Boboiboy tapi dengan jaket, topi dan warna mata berbeda.

"Lalu aku harus mengajari yang mana?" Tanya Ace bingung melihat kelima anak yang ada didepannya.

"Cuma Api." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Lalu kalian?" Tanya Ace kepada keempat pecahan Boboiboy alinnya.

"Kami mau membantu tok Aba sementara Air akan mengawasi kalau-kalau kuasanya diperlukan." Kata Gempa menjelaskan. Lalu ia, Halilintar dan Taufan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih ada disana.

"Baiklah. Pertama, Api aku mau lihat kemampuanmu." Kata Ace kepada Boboiboy Api.

"Hehehe oke. Bobola Api." Dalam sekejap mata muncul sebuah bola api seukuran telapak tangan. Air berdiri agak jauh dari Ace dan Api.

"Heemmm lumayan. Coba kau lihat ini…" kata Ace sambil mengeluarkan bola api yang lebih besar dari milik Boboiboy Api.

"Waaaww hebat… bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" Tanya Api kagum melihat hal yang dilakukan Ace.

"Hehehe begini caranya, " Lalu Ace menjelaskan kepada Boboiboy Api panjang lebar. Sementara Air sudah tertidur diatas gelembung Air miliknya sambil memeluk bantal yang dipinjamnya dari mak cik kantin.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Air untuk terbangun dari tidurnya karena Air mulai mencium aroma benda terbakar. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak melihat pemandangan disekitarnya.

Pohot-pohon terbakar, ada bekas hangus dimana-mana. Untung saat ini tak ada orang disitu kecuali dua penjenayah api dan dirinya. Dengan sigap Air mengeluarkan bobola air dan menembakkannya ke benda-benda yang terbakar. Tak beapa lama teman-teman dan pecahannya yang lain muncul. Mungkin mereka juga kaget melihat ada asap hitam pekat yang membumbung dilangit. Selain itu dihadapannya terlihat Api yang terengah-engah. Ada beberapa luka bakar di lengannya tapi tak parah. Sementara Ace memasang kuda-kuda. Wajahnya tersenyum dan tak terlihat luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya. 'Bukannya tadi mereka Cuma unjuk kekuatan? Kenapa jadi begini?' batinnya.

Air sudah akan membantu Api tapi..

"JANGAN ADA YANG MENDEKAT!" teriak Api. Semua orang terlihat khawatir kecuali Luffy.

"Tenang Ace tak akan membunuhnya. Dia memang seperti itu." Kata Luffy sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya masih terfokus kepada Ace dan Api.

"Hehehe masih mau lanjut?" Tanya Ace dengan santai.

"Ugh aku tak akan kalah." Kata Api.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kata Air lirih.

~~~ **Flash Back On ~~~~**

Beberapa saat setelah Air tertidur. Api melirik sekilas Air yang tengah tertidur sambil ada sebuah gelembung yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Eig sudah tidur rupanya." Kata Api.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Ace setelah menunjukan teknik dasar pengendalian api.

"Heem aku bosan kalau hanya latihan pernafasan terus." Jawab Api. "Bagaimana kalau kita sparing?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" Ace agak meragukan Api. Memang kemampuan Api juga tak bias dianggap remeh. Dia hebat tapi masih belum terkontrol. Dan itu berbahaya baik bagi orang lain maupun bagi Api sendiri.

" Tentu saja. " kata Api dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat aku tak akan segan-segan." Kata Ace memasang kuda-kuda. Dari tangan dan kakinya mulai muncul kobaran api.

"Justru itu yang ku mau." Kata Api sambil menyeringai. Dan sparing antara dua pengguna elemen api pun dimulai. Api menyerang Ace dengan gerakan yang tidak terkontrol.

'Sudah ku duga' batin Ace. Ia dengan mudah membaca setiap gerakan Api. Tapi ia tau kalau sekali kena serangannya, walaupun Ace juga pengguna elemen api, tapi tetap saja akan menimbulkan luka yang lumayan. 'Heemmm dia hanya perlu mengendalikan emosinya' pikirnya lagi.

Semakin lama sparing itu menjadi semakin parah. Api mulai terlihat frustasi karena semua serangannya tak ada yang mengenai Ace.

"Kenapa nak?" Tanya Ace sedikit mengejek.

"Ugh sial." Emosi Api semakin naik.

'Mudah sekali terpancing emosinya' Batin Ace.

Ace mulai membalas serangan Api. Beberapa memang bias ditangkis tetapi tak sedikit yang melukainya.

Hingga tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah membakar area sekitar mereka. Dan saat itu Air mulai terbangun.

~~~~ **Flash Back Off~~~~**

Api kemudian mengeluarkan semuah bola api yang sangat besar. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung panic.

"Semuanya lari." Teriak Fang.

"API SUDAH CUKUP. HENTIKAN!" Teriak Air tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Api.

"Cih apa dia mau menghancurkan satu kota!" Kata Halilintar.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan dia." Kata Gempa mulai mencari cara untuk menghentikan Api. Namun sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu, Ace sudah melompat dan mengarahkan tendangan apinya. Boboiboy Api terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ace sudah ada didepannya. Dengan sekali tendangan Bola Api raksasa itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Ace mengarahkan tinju apinya ke wajah Boboiboy Api.

'Ugh gawat' batin Api. Ia menutup mata. Api sudah siap menerima rasa sakit yang akan ia terima. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Perlahan ia membuka mata. Disana, beberapa senti dari wajahnya, tinju Ace berhenti.

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini saja. " kata Ace sambil menarik kembali tangannya lalu ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Api.

Api yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil merasa malu. Wajahnya menjadi merah.

" Ace memang seperti itu. Kalau sudah berlatih Ia tak akan main-main." Kata Luffy kepada pecahan Boboiboy yang lain. Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. Luffy, pecahan Boboiboy yang lain dan teman-temannya mendekati Ace dan Api.

"Lebih baik kita bersatu lagi." Kata Taufan yang di setujui oleh pecahannya yang lain.

"Boboiboy bercantum semula." Setelah itu hanya terlihat satu Boboiboy. Tak berapa lama kesadaran Boboiboy menghilang.

"EH, BOBOIBOY!" teriak orang-orang disana.

~~~~ **TBC~~~~~**

 **YEEEYYY CHAPTER 2 UPDATE...*nari Gaje* hahahah Famel dah gak tahan buat ngeluarin semua imajinasi tentang ff ini... maka dari itu hari ini Famel posting chapter 2 nya... kali ini kita fokus ke Pulau rintis dulu... buat yang di sunny Go harap sabar yak :v *dihajar anak buah luffy***

 **Zoro : Kami harus nunggu berapa chapter nih?**

 **sabar bang-sabar... bentar lagi deh... secepatnya bakal keluar kok...**

 **Zoro : Ya udah aku balik tidur dulu**

 **-,-" ... yah kita biarin abang yang keren itu tidur dulu... nah akhir kata review please... dan maaf buat kemarin yang udah review tapi gak muncul di pemberitahuanku...-,-"**

 **jaa ne...**

 **Famel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Serangan Pertama

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , One Piece © Eichiro Oda sensei this story is real from my mind

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typos anywhere, Gaje , Alur berantakan, rate saat ini aku kasih K+ dan bias berubah kapan saja, de el el. dan maaf untuk judul chapter ini mungkin tak sesuai dengan isinya

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading… **Don't Like don't Read this Fanfiction**

Enam jam berlalu sejak Boboiboy pingsan. Teman-temannya sudah kembai kerumah masing-masing. Tok aba yang mengetahui cucunya pingsan langsung menutup kedainya. sementara Ace dan Luffy berada di kamar Boboiboy, menunggu bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu sadar.

Tak berapa lama Boboiboy perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Ugh, apa-apa yang terjadi?" katanya denga suara pelan.

"Oh, Ace, dia sudah sadar." Kata Luffy yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Boboiboy. Ace yang sedari tadi bersandar dekat pintu segera mendekat.

"Luffy kau panggi kakek Boboiboy." Kata Ace yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh sang adik. Beberapa saat kemudian Luffy sudah kembali bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

"Oh cucu atok. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tok Aba sambil memeluk cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Ugh, Boboiboy tak apa tok. " jawab Boboiboy. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Ace.

"Tadi kau pingsan." Kata Ace melihat raut kebingungan Boboiboy.

"Tadi kau terlalu lama berpecah. Selain itu Api juga terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kuasa." Lanjut Ochobot.

"Dah lah tu. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan malam dulu." Kata Tok Aba.

"Yeeeyy makan." Kata Luffy dengan riangnya yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Ace.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan adikku yang bodoh ini ya." Kata Ace sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Iya tak apa. mari makan." Kata tok Aba sekali lagi. Boboiboy yang masih lemas dibantu berjalan oleh Ace.

"Maaf ya. Tadi sepertinya aku kelewatan." Kata Ace sambil sedikit melirik beberapa luka yang kini tertutup plaster di beberapa bagian tubuh Boboiboy.

"Hehehe tak masalah. Lagipula sepertinya Api juga sangat senang denganmu." Jawab Boboiboy sambil terkekeh pelan. Lalu mereka makan malam bersama.

Sementara itu disaat yang sama diatas kapal Sunny Go.

"Jadi bagaimana Franky kau sudah dapat sinyalnya?" Tanya Nami.

"Ehm sudah tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" kali ini Ussop yang bertanya.

"Sinyal Luffy mengarah ke dunia yang berada di tempat yang sangat mustahil." Kata Franky. Ada sedikit keraguan didalam suaranya.

"Maksudmu." Kini Zoro juga ikut bergabung.

"Mungkin maksud Franky, Luffy dikirim ke dimensi lain oleh Bartholomew Kuma." Jelas Robin dengan nada datar.

"APA?!" teriak anggota lain kecuali Franky, Robin dan Zoro.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kita ketempat Luffy?" Tanya Chopper mulai panic.

" Hemmm, oh aku punya ide. Kita buat saja mesin antar dimensi." Kata Brook.

"Emang semudah itu membuat mesin antar dimensi?" Tanya Ussop.

"Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya." Kata Franky dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Kau yakin?" sebenarnya tidak masalah . semua anggota kelompok topi jerami tau kemampuan Franky dalam menciptakan mesin. Hanya saja…

"Serahkan padaku. Setibanya kita dipulau selanjutnya aku akan segera mulai membuat mesin itu." Kata Franky.

"Baiklah Franky. Kami serahkan padamu." Kata Nami sambil tersenyum sementara anggota yang lain hanya saling pandang dan ikut tersenyum.

-000-

Bulan sudah meninggi di Pulau Rintis. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.30. Ace dan Luffy tidur di sebuah kamar tamu yang memang selalu Tok Aba sediakan bila anak dan menantunya menginap. Perlahan terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari salah satu kamar dilantai dua. Dari balik pintu itu muncul sosok seorang pemuda dengan jaket dan topi berwarna jingga –Api-. Rupanya kebiasaan buruk Api yang suka menyelinap pada malam hari masih belum bisa hilang. Api berjalan sambil jinjit. Ia berusaha meminimalisir suara. Saat akan membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh suara berdeham seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" rupanya Luffy sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Pemuda yang ternyata hanya berbeda 2 tahun dari Boboiboy itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Eh hai… hehehe aku hanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Api sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Luffy yang langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah mendahului Api.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu aku." Kata Api. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua tak megucapkan sepatah katapu.

"Ehm jadi sebenarnya East Blue itu tempat seperti apa?" Tanya Api mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Yaah bisa dikatakan tempat yang sangat indah. Penduduk disana juga sangat ramah. Penduduk disana berbeda dengan penduduk ditempat lain yang akan langsung ketakutan bila ada bajak laut datang." Jelas Luffy masih terus berjalan sambil menatap langit. Terjadi keheningan lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini Luffy yang bertanya.

"Apanya?" bukannya menjawab Api justru balik bertanya karena ia merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Luffy.

"Ace. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini Luffy menatap Api.

"Dia orang yang menyenangkan dan sangat penyayang. Karena aku anak tunggal dan tak pernah merasakan memiliki seorang kakak, yahh aku sebenarnya tak tau bagaimana sebenarnya seorang kakak itu." Kata Api sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hihihi. Dulu saat masih kecil Ace sama sekali tak mau menerimaku sebagai adiknya. Dia selalu kesal dan menjauh tiap kali aku mendekat padanya. Aku sebenarnya juga kesal karena selalu diabaikan olehnya, tapi suatu hari dia menyelamatkanku. Dari situ aku mulai tau kalau Ace itu sebenarnya oang yang baik dan penyayang. Bahkan saat aku melawan Crocodile dia dating dan membantuku." Kata Luffy mengingat kenangannya saat masih kecil bersama Ace dan seorang sahabatnya.

"Kau melawan buaya (Crocodile)?" Tanya Api dengan polosnya.

"I- bukan bukan crocodile buaya. Tapi Crocodile salah satu anggota Shichibukai yang menyebalkan." Jelas Luffy.

"Oh, sepertinya banyak orang-orang kuat ya diduniamu." Kata Api.

"Yaah begitulah." Jawab Luffy singkat. Tak terasa mereka terus berjala sampai di pantai.

Lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Api terus memandangi langit sementara luffy memandangi luasnya samudra.

"Kau mau tidak masuk kelompokku?" Tanya Luffy tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Api sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari Luffy.

"Kita bisa mengarungi luasnya laut. Bertemu dengan musuh-musuh yang kuat. Bersama." Kata Luffy.

"…" Api hanya diam. Ia berpikir sejenak. "hehehe tidak terima kasih. Aku mau tetap disini bersama teman-temanku dan terus membatu tok aba." Kata Api akhirnya.

"Hihihihi bagus." Kata Luffy ambigu. "Mau latihan denganku?" Tanya Luffy.

"Eh, tapi-" Api sedikit gugup mendengar ajakan Luffy.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Aku tau kau masih lelah setelah melawan Ace tadi siang." Kata Luffy sambil menunjukan senyum andalannya. "sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Em iya." Kata Api lalu mulai berjalan kembali kerumah. Untung saat ini sedang libur sekolah, jadi tak masalah baginya (Boboiboy) kalau bangun kesiangan. Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Api dan Luffy langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa Luffy langsung tertidur begitu tubuhnya menyentuh kasur sementara Api, ia sebenarnya belum mengantuk, jadi dia terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merenung memikirkan dirinya bukan sebagai Boboiboy tapi sebagai Api. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari pecahannya yang lain. Kenapa pecahannya yang lain menganggap Api liar, sulit dikendalikan padahal dia yang muncul lebih dulu tapi kenapa Boboiboy justru lebih cepat menguasai elemen air? Padahalkan Api muncul juga karena Boboiboy sendiri yang merasa tertekan akibat banyaknya beban yang ia tanggung sebagai super hero saat kecil dulu. Lama kelamaan mata Api menjadi berat dan iapun jatuh kedalam dunia mimpi.

-000-

"Hoaam" Ace mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang sudah dibuka. Ace melirik sekilas adiknya yang sedang tidur dengan posisi yang sangat aneh. Setelah merasa semua 'nyawanya sudah terkumpul, Ace mulai mandi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi Ace menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luffy masih saja tidur.

"Ehm Boboiboy?" panggilnya saat keluar kamar.

"…" hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Boboiboy, tok Aba maupun Ochobot.

"kemana mereka ya?" kata Ace sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Saat melewati dapur, ia melihat secarik kertas diatas meja.

"Selamat Pagi Ace, Luffy, di meja sudah ada nasi goreng buat sarapan. Terus kalau sudah selesai kalian menyusul saja ke kedai atok. Ini sudah atok buatkan petanya. Boboiboy dan Ochobot juga ada di kedai membantu atok membuka kedai. Jangan lupa nanti kalau keluar rumah kunci pintu ya. Salam Tok aba." Kata Ace membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu. Lalu matanya berbinar senang saat melihat sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan ayam dan telur.

"Waaaahhh sepertinya enak. Itadakimashu" katanya lalu dengan lahap menyantap sarapan didepannya. Selesai sarapan, Ace lalu keluar rumah. "Oh iya Luffy gimana ya?" katanya saat teringat Luffy yang masih tertidur. " Ah biarlah, paling dia bangunnya nanti sore atau besok pagi." Lanjutnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia mulai berjalan sesuai dengan peta yang diberikan tok Aba. Tak lupa sebelum pergi, ia mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu di kedai tok aba…

"Hei Boboiboy." Sapa keempat teman super heronya.

"Hai" jawab Boboiboy singkat.

"Mana tok Aba?" Tanya Gopal yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Tok Aba.

"Pergi beli koko. Nah mau pesan apa?" Tanya Boboiboy kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku special ice chocolate." Kata Gopal " Tapi aku hutang dulu ya" lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat lirikan dari teman-temannya.

"Heem ye lah." Kata Boboiboy.

"Aku juga special ice chocolate." Kata Yaya, Ying dan Fang bersamaan

"Hem siap." Kata Boboiboy. Lalu dengan cekatan ia membuat pesanan ke-empat temannya dan tentu saja ia dibantu Ochobot.

"Mana kedua orang asing itu?" Tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu Ace dan Luffy? Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kemari soalnya tadi mereka masih tidur pas aku dan Ochobot ke kedai." Kata Boboiboy.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Huufft capeknya." Ternyata itu Ace yang baru saja sampai setelah mengitari Pulau Rintis karena mengikuti peta yang dibuat Tok Aba.

"Oh Ace kau baru sampai rupanya. Dari mana sa…ja." Kata Boboiboy yang langsung diam seketika saat melihat si pemakan buah iblis mera mera. Keempat temannya sontak langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Boboiboy. Seketika itu juga mereka langsung menujukan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Boboiboy masih dengan wajah cengonya, Yaya dan Ying mengerjap beberapa kali lalu wajah mereka menjadi sangat merah, Gopal sudah pingsan Ochobot kalau saja dia bukan robot mungkin ia sudah membelalakkan matanya dan Fang, ada setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ada apa? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Ace yang memperhatikan badannya yang tak pakai baju tapi pakai celana tentu saja. " Ada yang aneh ya?" lanjutnya masih bingung. Oke ini memang penampilan Ace biasanya. Hanya menggunakan celana selutut, sepatu boot dan topi koboi tanpa mengenakan baju.

Tiba-tiba Yaya dan Ying langsung mendekati Ace.

"KYAAA DASAR MESUM, RASAKAN INI TUMBUKAN PADU/ SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!" teriak kedua gadis itu bersamaan saat menggunakan kuasanya kepada Ace. Ingat saat ini Yaya dan Ying sudah beranjak remaja. Dan tentu saja melihat seorang pria bertelanjang dada membuat mereka bereaksi seperti itu.

"GYAAAAAA" detik itu juga Ace terbang entah sampai mana.

Melihat hal itu menyadarkan Boboiboy, Gopal dan juga Ochobot dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Gawat jangan sampai Ace jatuh di laut. Ochobot aku kejar Ace dulu." Kata Boboiboy buru-buru "Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!" sedetik kemudian Boboiboy sudah pergi dari kedai.

"Dey Fang lap lah dulu mimisan kau tu." Kata Gopal dengan ekspresi jijik melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Fang.

"Eh" buru-buru Fang mengelap mimisannya dengan punggung tangannya.

Tak berapa lama Boboiboy yang saat ini dalam mode Taufan sudah kembali sambil membawa Ace di Hoverboardnya. Tak lupa ia sudah menyuruh Ace pakai baju.

"Hebat juga kau masih bisa selamat dari amukan kedua gadis itu." Kata Fang sambil menunjuk Ying dan Yaya.

"Ah tapi tenaga mereka benar-benar luar biasa." Kata Ace setelah turun dari Hoveroard.

"Jadi kau tadi berjalan keliling pulau rintis denga penampilan seperti itu?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sudah kembali ke wujudnya yang biasa.

"Yaah begitulah. Mungkin karena itu orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh." Kata Ace.

"Hahahaha, kau ini." Kata Gopal yang tertawa saat membayangkan Ace yang berjalan keliling Pulau Rintis sambil dipandangi orang-orang.

"Oh iya Luffy mana?" Tanya Boboiboy menyadari ketidakhadiran Luffy.

"Ah dia masih tidur, biarkan saja mungkin Luffy akan bangun nanti sore atau besok pagi." Jawab Ace santai sambil duduk disalah satu bangku. Yaya dan Ying langsung menjaga jarak dengan Ace. Menyadari hal itu Ace langsung refleks meminta maaf kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak tau hal itu. Sekali lagi maaf." Kata Ace sambil membungkuk.

Yaya dan Ying yang melihat kesungguhan hati Ace akhirnya memaafkannya.

"Oh iya sebelum itu sebagai perkenalan, kau mau coba biscuit aku tak?" Tanya Yaya yang kemudian mengeluarkan sekeranjang penuh biscuit buatannya. Keempat temannya yang lain ketakutan saat melihat biscuit Yaya.

"Hem boleh." Kata Ace sambil mengambil satu keeping biscuit Yaya. Boboiboy dan yang lainnya menatap horror Ace, tapi belum sempat biscuit itu masuk kemulutnya, tanpa sengaja Ace mengeluarkan apinya karena terkejut mendengar sebuah suara ledakan.

'DUAR'

Lalu suara iu disusul oleh sebuah tawa yang sangat cempreng.

"Bhuahahahahaha keluar kau Boboiboy. Serahkan Bola kUasa padaku." Rupanya itu Adudu yang muncul dengan senjata barunya.

"Jangan harap. Boboiboy Kuasa-" Boboiboy menghentikan ucapannya saat Ace tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya.

"Serah kan ini padaku." Kata Ace sambil tersenyum. Seketika itu pual muncul api dari tangan dan kakinya.

~~~~ToBeContiniue~~~~

 **Halooo. masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? krik krik krik krik... heeemmm ternyata si jangkrik ya yang masih setia menunggu :v**

 **oke gak perlu berlama-lama... pertama Famel mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas para reader yang sudah mereview fanfic ini... terima kasih atas kritik saran dan masukannya... Famel akan dengan senang hati menerima semua itu... dan behubung ini sudah malam maka Famel tak akan banyak bicara... akhir kata... Review Please...**

 **famel**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Pencarian dimulai

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , One Piece © Eichiro Oda sensei this story is real from my mind

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typos anywhere, Gaje , Alur berantakan, rate saat ini aku kasih K+ dan bisa berubah kapan saja, de el el.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading… **Don't Like don't Read this Fanfiction**

"A-Apa penjenayah api yang lain?!" kata Adudu terkejut saat melihat Ace.

"Hehehehe. Kali ini biar kutunjukan padamu cara menggunakan api." Kata Ace kepada Boboiboy.

Mendengar hal itu, Adudu langsung bertindak. "Probe." Panggilnya kepada robot ungu yang berada disebelahnya.

"Baik Mode : Mega Probe." Seketika Probe berubah menjadi sebuah robot tempur.

"Seraaaangg!" teriak Adudu. Tepat sebelum Probe menembakan senjatanya, terdengar sebuah teriakan dari langit lebih tepatnya dari arah rumah Boboiboy.

"AACCCCEEEEE…" rupanya itu Luffy yang meluncur dari atap rumah Boboiboy menuju taman. Dan luffy sukses menabrak Probe membuat robot itu dan majikannya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Oh Luffy kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kata Ace melihat adiknya yang kini berdiri diatas Probe.

" Haduuh pening kepalaku. Hei kau menyingkir dari sana!" kata Adudu saat melihat Luffy yang berdiri diatas Probe.

Luffy yang mendengar perkataan Adudu langsung menoleh. Ia menatap lekat-lekat alien hijau berkepala kotak itu.

Terjadi keheningan disana.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Waaaaawww ada tofu berwarna hijau… " kata Luffy. Matanya berbinar da nada air liur menetes dari mulutnya. "Kira-kira bias dimakan tidak ya?" lanjutnya sambil mendekati Adudu.

Melihat hal itu membuat semua orang disana pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dey dia ini alien lah bukan tofu." Kata Gopal.

"Oh benarkah?" Kata Luffy sambil kembali menatap Adudu lekat-lekat. "Tapi dia terlihat enak." Katanya.

"Errgghh, Probe cincang dia." Perintah Adudu.

"Baik cik boss." Jawab Probe menjalankan perintah Adudu. Sebuah pisau bergerigi menggantikan posisi tangan Probe. Ia lalu mengarahkan senjatanya ke Luffy. Luffy berhasil menghindar, tapi lengannya sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Semua orang disana menahan nafas melihat kejadian itu.

" Kau berani melukai adik ku!" Kata Ace. Emosinya sedikit naik melihat darah yang keluar dari lengan Luffy. Ace kembali mengeluarkan api dari tangan dan kakinya yang tadi sempat ia hilangkan saat luffy dating.

"Probe serang dia!" kata Adudu lagi.

"Baik" kemudian probe menembakkan berbagai peluru kearah Ace.

"Heh kau meremehkan ku ya?" Kata Ace yang langsung mengeluarkan tinju Api dan membuat semua peluru itu hangus terbakar. "Enkai Hibashira" katanya sambil melompat diudara. Sebuah pilar api langsung muncul dan mengarah tepat kea rah probe.

"GYAAA PANAS!" jerit probe saat api milik Ace mengenai tubuh besinya. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya meledak dan kembali ke mode biasa. Sementara itu Adudu hanya bengong melihat kekuatan Ace.

"Sekarang giliran kau." Kata Ace sambil menunjuk Adudu.

"E-eh tu-tunggu dulu." Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah kotaknya.

Belum sempat Ace mengarahkan tinju apinya, Adudu sudah terkena sebuah bola api. Semua orang menengok ke arah si pemilik kuasa Api yang satu lagi.

"GYAAAA " jerit Adudu yang tubuhnya menjadi gosong seketika.

"Incik Boss!" teriak Probe melihat tuannya itu. Kemudian dia membawa pergi Adudu dari tempat itu.

"Nah pengganggu sudah pergi. Sekarang ayo kita sparing lagi." Kata Boboiboy Api kepada Ace. Dia tak tahan melihat kekuatan Ace. Ada sebuah gejolak dalam dirinya saat melihat bagaimana Ace dengan ahlinya mengendalikan api.

"Heh, baik lah bocah." Kata Ace santai tanpa ada maksud apapun. Namun kata-katanya justru sedikit menyulut emosi Api.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah." Kata Boboiboy Api dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

"Apa aku perlu membuat kungkungan Bayang biar kalian tak membakar taman ini?" Tanya Fang.

"Mungkin iya." Jawab Yaya. "Err Luffy mungkin lukamu harus diobati." Lanjutnya saat melihat darah masih mengalir dilengan Luffy.

"Are? Oh ini hahahaha hanya luka kecil. Tak masalah. Kalian lebih baik segera berlindung. Aku mau melihat pertarungan mereka. Hihihihi sudah lama aku tak melihat Ace berlatih. Jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga si dinosaurus." Kata Luffy sambil menunjukan senyum andalannya.

Melihat senyum Luffy membuat pipi Yaya sedikit merona. "Baiklah." Kata Yaya.

"Dey macam mana ni. Tak apa kah membiarkan mereka?" Tanya Gopal yang sudah ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, Ace tak akan membunuhnya kok." Jawab Luffy santai. Mendengar itu justru membuat Gopal pingsan.

"Baiklah. Kungkungan Bayang." Sedetik kemudian muncul sebuah kubah dari bayangan yang melingkupi Boboiboy Api, Ace dan Luffy. Dan sesaat kemudian sparing antara dua pengendali api kembali dimulai.

-000-

"Minna coba kemari!" teriak Franky. Tek berapa lama semua anggota topi jerami berkumpul.

"Ada apa Franky?" Tanya Ussop kepada cyborg nyentrik dihadapannya.

"Hehe aku sudah berhasil membuat mesin antar dimensi." Jawab Franky dengan bangga sambil membuka sebuah kain yang menutupi sebuah mesin.

"Waaahh hebat sekali." Kata Ussop, Choper dan Brook bersamaan.

"Kerja bagus Franky." Kata Nami.

"Hehehe. sengkyu" Franky terkekeh saat hasil penemuannya itu dipuji teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya dimensi tempat Luffy itu dimana?" Tanya Zoro.

"Oh itu aku sudah mencoba melacaknya dan hasilnya Luffy berada di sebuah tempat bernama Pulau Rintis." Jelas Franky.

"Pulau Rintis? Nama yang aneh." Kata Brook sambil mengusap dagu tengkoraknya.

"Tapi apa ini akan langsung membawa kita langsung ke dimensi tempat Luffy berada?" Tanya Robin. Mendengar pertanyaan itu semua anggota yang lain hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban dari si empunya mesin.

"Yah sebenarnya tidak langsung membawa kita ke tempat Luffy. Tapi setidaknya kita bias mencoba kan?" Kata Franky yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang lainnya. Walau Franky itu sering terlihat konyol, tapi terkadang dia juga bisa serius.

"Hohohoho. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Brook.

"Ayo!".

"Baiklah…" Franky kemudian menyalakan mesin tersebut. Tak lama muncul sebuah gelombang energy. Mereka berdelapan melangkahkan kaki memasuki gelombang energy itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah desa yang dikelilingi hutan.

"Jadi, ini dimana?" Tanya Sanji.

"Entah. Bagaimana kalau kita coba Tanya ke anak berambut kuning itu." Usul Nami.

"Hei nak boleh kami tau ini dimana?" Tanya Ussop kepada anak berambut kuning itu.

"Em, ini desa konoha. Kalian siapa?" Jawab anak itu.

"Bukan tempat ini ya?" Kata Chopper lirih.

"Kalau begitu kita coba ke tempat selanjutnya." Kata Franky. Tak lama kemudian mereka menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan si anak berambut kuning cengo melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya.

Setelah meninggalkan desa itu, kedelapan anggota topi jerami kembali muncul disebuah tempat yang terdapat banyak bongkahan es seperti dikutup.

"Heemm sekarang kita Tanya kesiapa?" kata Chopper.

"Ah biar ku coba Tanya ke anak itu." Kata Robin sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berkepala botak dengan ada tato panah dikepalanya.

"Sumimasen, maaf mengganggu." Kata Robin saat mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

Anak itu diam sesaat. Ia mengamati Robin lekat-lekat.

"Oh, kami tak bermaksud jahat. Kami hanya sedang mencari teman." Kata Robin menyadari tatapan curiga anak itu.

"Oh ini dikutub selatan." Jawab anak itu akhirnya. Robin lalu menoleh ke teman-temannya.

"Yah, kita coba lagi." Kata Nami.

"Terima kasih." Kata Robin sebelum dia dan teman-temannya kembali berpetualang kedimensi lainnya.

"Sama-sama." Kata anak itu. "Hm orang-orang aneh." Lanjut anak itu.

Kemudian mereka kembali muncul disebuah tempat lebih tepatnya sebuah pulau. Pulau yang terbilang kecil itu ada sebuah rumah berbentuk kubah.

"Itu manusia?" Tanya Ussop menunjuk seorang kakek-kakek dengan sebuah tempurung kura-kura dipunggungnya.

"Mungkin." Kata Sanji yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Oke kali ini biar aku yang tanya." Kata Nami mendekati kakek itu."Permisi, kalau boleh tau ini dimana?" tanyanya.

Mendengar suara Nami, kakek itu menoleh dan wajahnya langsung merona. Sebuah darah menetes dari hidung kakek itu. Dan tiba-tiba kakek itu memeluk Nami.

"Hai nona ada yang bias kubantu?" kata kakek itu dengan wajah mesum.

"KYYAAAAA Lepaskan Kakek mesum!" teriak name yang secara reflex menendang kakek itu. "Ayo kita pergi ketempat lainnya." Kata Nami masih emosi. Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian kedimensi lain.

-000-

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang berada di markas besar angkatan laut para petinggi Angkatan Laut sedang menyusun rencana untuk menemukan dan menangkap Ace serta Luffy dan anggotanya yang lain.

"Untuk mencari Ace dan Luffy biar aku saja yang pergi." Kata Admiral Aokiji.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Akainu.

"Hhehehe kalau kalian pergi aku juga." Sambung Kizaru. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menahan nafas saat ketiga Admiral itu berniat menangkap Ace dan kelompok topi jerami.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga yang harus pergi? Bukankah masih ada laksamana yang berada di bawah kalian yang bias menangani kelompok topi jerami dan Ace?" Tanya Sengoku.

Ketiga Admiral itu hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah Aokiji kau pergi mencari keberadaan kelompok topi jerami dan Ace si tinju api. Dan bila kau perlu bantuan, Akainu akan langsung ketempatmu." Kata Sengoku memecah ketegangan diruangan itu.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kizaru.

"Kau tetap berjaga disini." Kata Sengoku.

"Baik kalau begitu, aku permisi." Kata Aokiji yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk menemukan Luffy dan Ace.

"Aokiji." Panggil seseorang dibelakangnya. Aokiji melirik si pemanggil.

"Ada apa Grap?" Katanya saat mendapati Monkey D. Grap yang merupakan kakek dari Ace dan Luffy berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana?" Tanya Grap berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Walau bagaimanapun Luffy dan Ace adalah dua cucunya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kuma. Tenang saja aku tak akan membunuh kedua cucu mu." Jawab Aokiji dan ia kembali berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu. 'Terlalu berbahaya untuk mengungkapkan rencanaku disini' Batinnya.

~~~~Tobe Continiue~~~~

 **Haaiii minna... Famel kembali... kali ini chapternya lebih singkat... oh iya Famel minta maaf soalnya telat update... dan untuk fic ini Famel berencana gak bikin panjang... mungkin sebentar lagi juga finish... soalnya Famel sudah mulai kehabisan inspirasi... dan selain itu juga ada beberapa ide fic yang siap dibuat ... nah Famel gak mau berpanjang lebar... untuk itu seperti biasa kritik, saran dan review please...**


End file.
